


Daryl's Preferred Scent

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: He knows he's smelled that scent before. He just has to locate it.





	1. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This my first fic.

Daryl’s Preferred Scent.

Author’s Note  
This is my first Caryl fic so please don’t judge. I was reading Caryl smut for a few days before this idea wouldn’t leave my head and it came out better than expected so I decided to post it.   
I hope you all enjoy!

Familiar  
The first time he smelled her was so stupidly accidental it took him the rest of the day to realize what it was. They needed to go on a short run riding his back-up bike, looking for a tire for Daryl’s preferred. The bike that used to be his brother’s. Carol ended up being the only one he trusted to be available to ride along with him. He did his best to hide that he was ecstatic for her to come along. Especially since she wasn’t clinging to him like she usually did when they rode. The Georgia heat radiated between them and he hated how the spare bike vibrated more than the SS.   
They canvased a chop shop about thirty miles out from the prison killing four walkers. They rummaged making sure they picked up what they could. Daryl curses himself as she slips the tire over a shoulder. He should have taken a car. As much as he hated them. As it was they had to dip out the back to avoid a small group barely double digits. Shaking his head they crouched behind a low wall waiting for them to get closer. The stench of death and decay was momentarily replaced by an inviting musk. Confused Daryl glances around to make sure there was nothing else there. Before he could turn and ask Carol if she smelled it to she was up and plunging a knife into the nearest threat. Without hesitation he stands and snipes the next with an arrow straight through the eye. Pulling out his hunting knife he helps her make quick work of the others. After they were dead Carol was loading up the bike as Daryl went back to the wall. His nostrils flared trying to find the scent again. Nothing. Twice as confused he shakes his head and grumbles to himself. Carol looks up at him as she finishes strapping the tire down.  
“What’s the matter Pookie?” She asks with an exaggerated pout. He snorts ignoring her teasing.  
“Thought I had smelled somethin’ ‘fore we killed these assholes. Don’t know what but it’s gone now.” He told her in his gruff voice of indifference. If Daryl had been looking he would have seen her face flush as he swung a leg over starting the engine as it roared to life. “Ya comin’?” He asks waiting for her. Carol quickly hops on and buries her face into his back. Daryl smiles to himself feeling bad. Maybe the walkers spooked her a bit. He shouldn’t be happy about that. But she was touching him again as they sped off towards home. Chuckling Daryl decides he likes the thought of having a home for the first time in his life.   
It was dinner time by the time he was done replacing the tire on Merle’s old ride. Daryl had thought that Carol would be there teasing him for being sentimental. Or maybe tell him she thought he was doing something good and sweet. Hell at least ask him questions. Something she had gotten in the habit of doing when he was working on any of the vehicles. But it seems Maggie and the others had found a jack-pot up north with food and she was busy with the sorting, inventory and cooking.   
Daryl grabbed himself a bowl of what he was told to be chicken vegetable soup. He didn’t care. For starters food was food nothing to it. Secondly Carol had made it. That made it the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He frowns when his eyes can’t find her in the crowd. Every day it seemed to be growing. He was going to have to bring it up in the next council meeting that Carol needed some help cooking and cleaning if they were going to insist on bringing more and more people in here. Daryl did manage to find Rick sitting in Carol’s usual spot.   
“Hey,” he grunts getting Rick’s attention, “where’s Carol?” He asks trying to pretend like he didn’t care all that much. Rick knowing better grinned at him.  
“Calm down Romeo, she said she had a headache and was going to bed early.” Daryl glared at him for the jab but scoffs in answer and heads up to her cell.   
“Hey Carol, you decent?” He asks standing on the other side of her privacy curtain. He liked the flowers on it. They matched her.   
“Daryl?” The light of her oil lamp turns on, “Um, yes come in.” Daryl brushes past the sheet instantly studying her.  
“Rick said you’s weren’t feeling good. You a’ight?” He asks noticing there wasn’t any obvious physical damage. She blushes not looking him in the eye. His eyes narrow suspiciously. She always looked him in the eye.  
“I’m fine. That spare bike is just louder than I’m used to. Have had a headache for a couple of hours. I’ll be good in the morning.” Carol tries to convince him. But he wasn’t buying it.  
“Ya ain’t hurtin’ anywhere else are ya?” He asks worried that she over did herself on the run. She blushes a little and Daryl feels justified for asking. He knew she was hiding something.  
“Um, well I guess my legs and back are a little sore too. I didn’t want you to worry. But I really will be fine in the morning.” She says looking up at him reaching out and placing her hand over his. The touch was like an electric shock up Daryl’s arm. His eyes widen slightly and his mouth fell open just the slightest. The two of them were silent for a minute before he clears his throat.  
“D’ya eat?” He asks motioning to his own bowl. She smiles and nods pulling her hand back. He nods, “A’ight. Night Carol.” He tells her retreating out of her cell.  
“Goodnight Pookie.” She calls after him making him blush.   
Daryl settles on his bed in his own cell getting comfortable ready to eat when his mind starts nagging him. There was a faint version of the musky smell from earlier in her cell. Munching on his soup he thinks of what the hell it could be. Sweat maybe? But it was too…pleasant to be he guesses. Still not sure what to call it. It’s like he’s smelled something like this before but not up close and personal. It reminds him of the days where Merle had a girl in the bed next to him. One in particular whining about how wet Merle made her. Daryl sits up choking on a chunk of chicken.

Sonovabitch


	2. First Hand

Author’s Note  
So like I said first Caryl fic. Please leave feedback. I find it helps improve for next time!  
I own nothing. All characters belong to AMC’s Walking Dead. This is purely for fan entertainment.   
I hope you enjoy!

First Hand

The second time wasn’t until a few months later. Winter was on them and there was still no sign of the Governor. Daryl was comfortable with enough people that he mad runs with them regularly. The spare bike hasn’t been used since his run with Carol. Something that still makes him blush and groan thinking about it. Not that he mentioned it to her, Merle used to get slapped and sometimes dumped when he said something like that in public. Daryl would rather not. Carol was his best friend after all. And after flipping through some journal’s and books that the prison library had, and others had brought in he figured it was the motorcycle and nothing more. Certainly not his dirty worthless self. Today though she comes up to him looking a little embarrassed but determined. She fidgeted for a bit before talking  
“So I was hoping I could go on a run with you.” He didn’t understand what the fuss was about. A lot of people were asking them for stuff all the time. More times than not when she hears he is going for a run finds him a list of all kinds of junk people need.   
“A’ight. Why the trouble?” Daryl asks a little suspicious. Carol fidgets for a little bit before sighing.  
“Um, well some people need new um…undergarments.” Daryl feels his face flush hot and he turns away with a grunt. Now he knows why Carol needs to come along.   
The two of them drove in silence. Daryl insisting that they take a car. He still grows warm thinking about the last time. And not in embarrassment. For once the two of them didn’t talk. She didn’t tease him, they didn’t joke around. The two of them just wanted to get this run over with as fast as possible. He wasn’t comfortable around other people’s clothes, let alone panties and stuff. Carol was still embarrassed about their last run and was still trying to become comfortable with being alone with him again.   
About forty miles east they come across a two story department store. It must have been busy at the time of the turn. There were about a hundred or so cars scattered about in the parking lot. Lots of dried and caked blood and guts. More than a few crashes littered around. Carefully they make sure the parking lot is clear. It took longer than either wanted but they took care of all that weren’t trapped in a vehicle. Simple. Carol remarks about him coming back later with a larger group and stripping the cars. Especially for the gas He grunts his agreement and they make their way inside. The glass doors were shattered but the trampled bodies in front of them caused a bit of worry. They had to maneuver carefully keeping an eye out for any moving bodies. After taking out a few walkers lurking about they make their way through the clothing stores. At first he wanted to keep an eye on her. Stay near her to keep her safe. Daryl could see she was blushing as they picked their way through the underwear sections. Carol shoved two handfuls of boxer and briefs packs at him while hurriedly stuffing packs of females in her own bag. He desperately wanted to push past the bra and lingerie section but she mumbled about some people requesting them, and others needing them. So he scrambled away realizing she wasn’t wearing any support and one of the reasons she needed to come with him on this run.   
Daryl could feel how red his face was and decided to canvass the rest of the store. It was a good idea to find an alternate escape route in case they were overrun. Daryl ignored a shut door that had blood covering it. He was sure there was a small thudding coming from the other side. Shoving a dress rack to the side he uncovers a window. It was already shattered and opened. Taking the red rag out of his back pocket Daryl wraps it around his hand and clears out the shattered pieces. With the grass and bushes down below it looked rather safe. He nods to himself just as he hears footsteps running towards him. Cursing he aims his bow turning to aim at the walker following Carol. She didn’t look scared, more annoyed. He ignored the pride that swelled at that and shoots a bolt through the head of her offender.   
“Thanks,” she sighs getting next to him eyeing the door he didn’t bother with. He grunted. It wasn’t a big deal. She would have done the same. Daryl looks down out the window again more worried than before. He knows he will be ok. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he had to jump out a window with a bag or hell even his cross bow. He just wasn’t sure if Carol could do so without getting badly hurt. “This our way out?” She asks looking over his shoulder.   
“Maybe, how many did y’a see out in the common area?” He asks shifting his bag around. Who knew clothes could be so heavy when dry? Carol giggles causing Daryl to shoot her a glare. “What?” He snaps.  
“Sorry Pookie, but I’m pretty sure it isn’t called the ‘common area’ in a mall.” He grunts, who cares what it’s called? “But there was more than we could handle without guns.” They nod to each other. Guns were an absolute last resort if they could avoid it. Window it was.   
“A’ight but m’ gonna go down first.” Daryl sees her grin and could kick himself. He knows better than to say something like that near her.  
“Good to know.” Carol says with a smirk. But he knew her well enough to see the worry in her eyes. He also knows her well enough not to point it out.  
“Stop.” Daryl snorts tossing his bag out and strapping his bow to his back. She watches as he swings one leg over gripping the sides of the window. It had been a while and Daryl distinctly remembers this being easier.   
Well you weren’t as big of a pussy then little brother. 

Daryl growls ignoring his brother’s voice in his head. Logic tells him it was because he had been a scrawny seventeen year old. Could barely work a cross bow, let alone one like this. Almost two years of fighting twice as hard for his life as he usually did adding the struggle of keeping those he cares for alive? He had bulked out since the last time he dangled an entire story off the ground. Grumbling he scans the immediate are making sure his landing wouldn’t be hindered by anything wanting to eat him alive. Satisfied he takes one more look at Carol to reassure her before dropping with a tuck and roll. Brushing off some rocks and stickers he turns to look up at Carol. Her little pale face was just visible over the edge.   
“You good?” She asks glancing behind her.  
“Yeah. Toss on down your pack first.” He calls up making sure the area was still clear. He could see one off in the distance but it was far enough away that he wasn’t worried. Daryl catches her stuff and sets it to the side as she swings her legs over, copying his earlier movements. “A’ight, on the count of three you drop. Got it?” She nods and he positions himself under her. There was a dull crashing noise from inside that had him move a little knowing he had a moment to get back to his potion for her safety. “One…tw-shit!”   
Carol had dropped prematurely. Being caught off guard Daryl almost missed her as she tucked trying to make her impact on him minimal. Instead his footing was off and they started to tumble. Cursing Daryl tries shifting her in his arms so she doesn’t get hurt. Carol was trying to do the same for him, the butt of her rifle smacking him against the face as they fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Daryl grunts squeezing his eyes shut as the gun hits him again at the same time the ground thuds against his head. There was a split second where he saw stars and didn’t realize where he was. Instinctively he inhales deeply through his nose trying to get his baring. Doing so though he realizes with a jolt that Carol had ended up hugging his head! And there was no way she didn’t hear him breath her in. Scrambling the two of them pull away from each other beet red. Daryl was dizzy with how fast his blood rushed south, he was sure he was pale; surely there wasn’t any left in his brain.  
“Sorry,” Carol says just as a walker falls out of the window. “The door burst open and well…” She motions to the crawling creature in front of them. He nods shooting it with a bolt before they grab their bags and head to the car. He tried to forget how good she smelled and hide his obvious tent from her while looking casual. 

Neither of them sad a word on their way home.


	3. What's Left

Author’s Note  
So the last one could have been better I know, but I write based off of what I see and hear in my head, as far as idea’s go. And all I saw was Carol ending up sitting on Daryl’s face, (fully clothes) and Daryl realizing this. This Chapter is a lot better I promise. And a lot shorter  
I hope you enjoy!  
What’s Left

Daryl sulked into Carol’s cell his stomach and heart clenching and twisting inside him. He had listened to what Rick said but he couldn’t believe it. She was just…gone. He felt guilty. Betrayed. But mostly just lost. Was this how she felt when he went away with Merle? Every fiber of his being is screaming at him to go after her. But he knows her well enough to know she would be disappointed that he didn’t help the rest of the group first. After all that was what she had tried to do. It was true that the medicine was here now. He just had to be sure they were ok. Nodding to himself he decides he will leave tomorrow.   
He pushes the privacy curtain to the side half expecting to see her sitting on her bed reading some sort of romance book. Daryl knows he is fooling himself. It was painfully empty. Her clothes were sitting on her chair, the books she loves scattered about the top bunk. It killed him to see her bed was made. Daryl feels his lower lip quiver a little and he lets out an angry shout as he tosses the few papers and pens off her little desk. Blindly he was throwing things around. His shout turning into an anguished scream Merle’s laughter ringing in his head.  
I told you little brother. They all leave you.   
Daryl feels hot tears running down his face. They don’t help. He stills feels angry. In a final attempt to use his rage to make himself feel better he lets out a cry grabbing her mattress with both hands and using all his strength to rip if up and off the frame tossing it to the other side of the now destroyed cell. It landed with a thump doing nothing to make him feel better. Defeated he sinks down onto it, gripping her sheet tight and burying his face in it. In this new world, with the way Daryl’s entire life has gone, he’s terrified that he won’t ever see her again. Not her smile, the way it lights up her whole face, the whole room. Never hear her laugh or call him that ridiculous nick-name ever again. The blanket smells like her and Daryl lets out a destressed sob. Wanting to forget everything.   
It could have been days, minutes, hours or second’s, Daryl has no idea. The past few days have caught up to him and everything hurts. He knows with a touch of the hand she could make him feel better. And he never got to tell her that. Feeling guilty and empty Daryl sit up looking around the cell. He had to clean it up. Tomorrow he was going to tell the rest of the Council what she had done, and what Rick had done. He was going to convince them to change his mind and while they were doing that, Daryl was going to go find her and bring her home. Shakily he stands prepared to clean the place back up for her.   
He starts by gathering the books off the floor from where they had landed when he blindly grabbed, snatched and thrown them off the top bunk. Daryl tries not to snort at her bible when he sees it but couldn’t help it. How she still believed in a higher power was nothing short of shocking to him. Daryl dumps his first load of books not sure when she acquired so many before turning and picking it up to start his second load. It surprised him how heavy it was. He remembers Glenn telling him of some people hollowing out Bible’s. Merle once mentioned alcoholics stashed flasks in them but Glenn wagered people used them to hide guns too. Daryl wouldn’t put it past Carol to have a gun in a bible. Smiling softly to himself at her ability to always be armed he opens it.  
The smile falls from his lips as his eyes widen. Daryl could feel his entire body flush hot with embarrassment, unable to look away from his discovery. Every run she asks him for batteries. Telling him that lamps, and things for the kids needed them. Carol had once told him that batteries were the only thing keeping her sane. Daryl’s mouth goes dry as his nostril’s flare realizing she must have had some time alone this morning. The musky aroma hits him like a punch to the gut.   
Suddenly furious at Rick Daryl stalks to his own cell and shoves the bible into his bag headed down. He and Rick still needed to talk to Tyrese, and he needed to sort that out before he went to go get Carol.


	4. Remembering to Forget

Author’s Note  
The last chapter gave me feels. I don’t know where these chapters are going from here on out but it will be a fun adventure for all of us.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Remembering to Forget

So much had happened since the prison. Daryl thought he was dreaming when he saw her after Terminus. All the things he wanted to tell her were lost in his sob of relief. There she was. Carol, his Carol. Standing in front of him. Alive! She was alive. It was like nothing else in life had mattered. They were together and he wasn’t letting her go again. She talked about wanting to forget. His heart ached for her. Not knowing what she needed to forget. Not knowing how to make her feel better, like she always seemed to know to make him feel. Memories of their time together at the prison and even the winter between the farm and it flashed through his mind. He wanted to groan thinking about the way her sex smelled. He couldn’t believe the first two times were accidental. Daryl was convinced that he needed to forget too. Because if he kept thinking about that then he was just going to torture himself with something that was never going to be. Already she seemed more distant. Daryl needed to focus on not losing her. Not letting her leave him.   
Except she was trying to go again. They had just found the church, they had just found the rest of their family and a few new friends. The two of them had lost so much and here she was trying to leave again. If he wasn’t such a coward he would beg. Get down on his knees and sobbingly beg her not to go away. Not to leave him. To just stay, for any reason at all. Even Daryl knew it was selfish. He didn’t care what she could do for the rest of the group. Didn’t care that she could obviously take care of herself. Hell she just saved all their asses. He needed her to stay, for him. Daryl knows he couldn’t survive losing her again. Merle’s voice was taunting him as they stared at each other, but fate had other plans. When he saw that car, the same car that had swiped Beth injustice had ran through him. He knew she would do anything to help one of their own. With one sentence she agreed So off they went! It had been so long since the two of them were this far away from other people together. Just the two of them, not worried about living or dying. Not yet. Atlanta was dangerous before the turn. Now at night? He couldn’t help but worry about her safety as they broke into the woman’s shelter. He hates to think about what kind of horrible memories this must bring up for her. Not just of her life with Ed before the turn. But of that haunting scene of watching the changed Sophia stumble out of the barn. It still gave Daryl nightmares.   
Daryl watched her from the bottom bunk trying not to think about the last time he dealt with bunk beds. He doubts he will ever admit to destroying her cell to anyone in a fit. A tantrum really. He was such a spoiled brat then. Then was barely three months ago, and yet it seemed a life time. Carol was holding something back. He wondered if it was Karen and David. If she didn’t know that he knew. Maybe it was what had happened to Lizzie and Micha. Daryl knows she loved those two little girls, and their loss had to be hard on her. He glances over at the book on the little desk. Maybe there was something in there that would help him to help her. God only knows how much he would give to comfort her.   
Without warning she was laying on the bed next to him. Daryl had missed something she said being so distracted. Silently cursing himself he feels his heart skip a few beats. What should he do? Should he get up? Should he say something? Deciding to be brave he tries something new. Clearing his throat he leans back onto the mattress too. Adjusting himself so he was comfortable laying side by side with the woman of his dreams. His mouth goes dry as he remembers he has her hollowed out bible buried at the bottom of his bag. Daryl licks his lips not knowing if he was imagining her scent or not.   
Better not think about that yet baby brother  
Daryl scowls at Merle’s unwanted commentary as they both sit up at the distant thumping. Obviously it had to be a walker. Of fucking course. 

The poor kid, Noah was his name, Daryl had to remind himself, could barely keep up. There was nothing stopping Daryl from getting everyone back at that church to come and rescue Carol. He couldn’t lose her. He had to get her back. Abraham was a huge dude, he could fight. Glenn said Rosita and Tara were good shots. Plus Sasha was their best. Tyrese was almost as big as Abe and Daryl knows first hand that he could throw a mean right hook. Rick of course was their smart bad-ass leader, and Glenn was their in and out guy. Combine that with how scary Maggie could get when angry and Michonne’s talent, there was no way he was losing Carol.  
Or Beth right there Darlina?  
Daryl flinches at his guilty conscious. He had completely forgotten about Beth. But that would just be more fuel for the groups fire. Noah forced him to stop at least for some breath and water. Daryl digs in his bag, he has an extra bottle the kid could have. Digging he moves some stuff around and ends up staring at the bible. His nostrils flare his libido daring him to open it. Merle’s voice a distant taunt was too. Ignoring both he shoves the bottle at Noah and they start running again. His heart lifts as they come into view of the church.


	5. Loss and Guilt

Author’s Note  
So that last chapter was all over the damned place. And short as hell. Sorry not sorry I guess. My motivation for an upcoming chapter is fueling me to rush through these “filler” ones. I’m still trying to make them entertaining.   
I hope you enjoy!  
Loss and Guilt

Everything has went to shit. They gained Tara, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Gabriel, and Noah since the prison. But, they lost Hershel, the two little girls, Bob, Beth, and now Tyrese. Georgia was a thing of the past. It belonged to the dead now, just like every state they trudged themselves through. Cars were all but a pipe dream. Food was scarce, water more so. To make matters worse Carol was as distant as ever. Daryl at times feels like he is drowning. What is it about minors that makes them so difficult for him to save? Sophia, Carl, Beth…he failed them. Failed Maggie, getting her hopes up like that. And he was so preoccupied about Beth that he wasn’t there to help Tyrese. So now he failed Sasha too. The only reason Carl survived was because Rick took extra drastic measures. Daryl was supposed to be this all amazing tracker and hunter. Can’t find any water, can’t find any food. He was disappointing Lil Ass Kicker and he can’t even look Carol in the face. Yesterday she dug through his bag for his empty water bottle so they could keep them all in one place. There was no way she didn’t see that stupid bible. Why, oh why couldn’t he just throw it away?   
When Carol kissed his forehead he couldn’t help but feel a little happier. His heart just a little fuller. Then she went and rejoined the group and he realized he was being selfish. They had all lost so much in the last few weeks. How dare he be happy over a little kiss? It wasn’t even on the mouth. Guilt weighed him down and he had to go smoke alone. Sitting in front of that tree smoking that cigarette he stares at the barn. It made him sick. There were so many people that were associated with a barn in his head. Almost all of them gone. Sophia, Hershel, Beth, Shane, not that he is all together upset over Shane’s death. But it was just too hard, too much. Daryl let’s himself have a good cry before joining the group again.

 

It had to have been one of the most difficult, adrenaline filled nights of Daryl’s life. Pride and the will to survive swelled in him as one by one his friends, no his family came to help him keep the door closed. Lil Ass Kicker’s cries were almost drowned out with the slamming of wood, the howling of the wind, claps of thunder and of course the groaning, hungry snarls of the walkers outside. Digging his boots into the ground he almost smiles looking around at everyone. Carol was closer to him than he thought she started at and she was watching him intensely. Almost as if trying to memorize his face. If he was dying tonight he hopes she remembers which side was his good side. 

 

The sun wasn’t up yet when Daryl turns his head. He wasn’t using the ground as a pillow. Last night was a bit of a blur once the storm calmed enough for them to not worry about the walkers. Hell it sounded like they had been blown away. Everyone had smiled and there were a few chuckles of relief as everyone made their way to corners or walls to sleep. Carol had slid down the door and Daryl had collapsed with her. Head resting on her knee. Now of course he realizes that in his sleep his head had slumped into her lap. His cheek was resting on her inner thigh as her own head lulled to the side. Heart beating fast Daryl dares to allow himself a few deep breathes. She might have wanted to memorize his face, but he could draw hers with his eyes closed already. This, this was what he needed time to commit to memory. The way she smelled. Truly smelled. It was when his jeans were starting to hurt did he make himself move. Coaxing her Daryl shifted her further away towards a softer patch of dirt. Some hay her new pillow. He spots a ballerina box that he saw Carl give Maggie yesterday. Daryl moves it so Carol wouldn’t accidently roll on it in her sleep and hurt herself.


	6. Souvenir

Author’s Note  
I know last one was another short one and not nearly as entertaining as it should be. But I LOVE that scene! It in my opinion is one of the strongest, most meaningful scenes in the show. Without a damned word everyone went and helped and omg it just gives me feels. I had to go and watch that scene after typing the last chapter. Anyways this one will have some dialogue I promise!  
I hope you enjoy!

Souvenir.

He couldn’t go to that party. Carol was still pretty distant. And he knows she was trying to be invisible. He would just ruin that by sticking to her like glue. Too afraid to talk. She was claustrophobic but brave enough to be in a tiny ass house filled to the brim with that many people. Daryl saw how bad it effected Sasha’s PTSD he could only imagine what it would do to his own without Carol by his side. He liked having dinner with Aaron and Eric though. They even gave him a bike! How long had it been since he rode one? It looked like the spare he had at the prison and he wandered if he could get Carol to go on a ride with him just once. If he did, he promises himself that he will tell her how he feels.

 

Daryl hated this place. He loves it because everyone he loves is relatively safe here. As safe as one can be in a world where the dead try to eat you. Because of Aiden and Nicholas’s dumb asses they had already lost Noah and almost lost Tara. It was like losing Beth all over again for Daryl. She had wanted so bad for Noah to live. Rick and them say he can’t beat the little shit Nicholas to a pulp, especially since Aiden had died. Got what he deserved if anyone asks Daryl. So he resigns to ignoring him and flipping him off when he can get away with it. Otherwise…well Carol had asked him to try. And damn it if he wasn’t going to. There has been so many times where he disappointed her, he was going to do so damned well here that she was going to be proud of him for once. Daryl was packing for his run with Aaron tomorrow. They were going to look for supplies but people too. He just needed to get out of these walls. Daryl saw her, with some asshole. They had kissed! The thought still made him want to throw up.   
“Hey Pookie.” Daryl didn’t know it was possible for a heart to soar and break at the same time. But his just did. When was the last time she called him that? He closed his eyes savoring the sound. Clearing his throat he turns around to look at her. She was in those god awful clothes still. Damn but does he miss those combat boots and cargo pants. The tank tops that fit her just right. Her cardigans that made her look so cute and tiny. Not these…suburban housewife get ups.  
“Y’re home early.” He comments remembering she kissed that sonovabitch Tobin. Abraham told them how he was just going to let a member of his construction team die cause he was scared. It was pathetic.  
“I finished early. I wanted to talk to you.” Carol folds her arms leaning against the doorway. Daryl figures she was going to tell him he wasn’t trying hard enough. Or maybe she saw him flip Nicholas the bird this morning. Maybe she was going to ask him what he thought of Rick and Jessie. Not that it was anyone’s business but Daryl thought maybe Rick should let her leave Pete first. It was obvious to Daryl that she didn’t love her husband. Not that he knew the guy well, but if she was flirting with Rick hard enough for Rick to catch feelings then she couldn’t really love the Doc.   
“Yeah? Whatcha need?” He asks tossing his bag into the chair in the corner of his room. The room always felt too big for him. Like he should be sharing with someone.   
“Well…” Daryl was surprised to see a blush creep up on her cheeks. “I was wondering…” His curiosity had him rooted to the spot and his mouth shut tight. Carol looks around to make sure nobody else was around before taking a deep breath,  
“I was wondering if I could have my bible back?” She blurts out closing her eyes. Her blush deepening. Daryl feels his own face flush at the question and the two of them stand in silence as he struggles to find his voice. Finding that impossible he takes the two steps to his bag and digs it out from its depths.  
The two can’t look each other in the eye as he gives it to her. She mumbles a thank you before scurrying off. Daryl sinks onto his bed holding his head in the palms of his hands. For a good five minutes his mind was blank and all he could think about was how much of a pervert Carol must think he is. He knew she had seen it. It was almost a month ago already, but he knew it. Daryl’s stomach sinks as he realizes she’s known about it all this time and it wasn’t until kissing Tobin that she decided she wanted it back. Fury pumps through him. Like flicking on a switch Daryl shoots up and stomps down to her room determined to confront her about that prick. His fist was balled and ready to slam on her door when he heard it. The quietest little vibration and a soft gasp. Frozen in place Daryl’s eyes widen. He didn’t think that having some time alone she would go ahead and take advantage. But it was just then that he remembers Carol shares a room, that waiting until bed time wasn’t an option for her. Daryl could feel himself hardening at the sound of her quite moans. She was panting and he knew that this was the most erotic thing he has ever heard.   
Why lookie here at my Little Baby Brother, finally gaining some balls  
Thinking about how proud Merle would be at his standing there listening to Carol pleasure herself Daryl springs away from her door like it was on fire. Hating himself a little he flies down the stares and into the kitchen. He snags a bottle of water from the fridge and downs it in less than a minute.   
“Thirsty?” He almost chokes turning to look at Rick who was looking at Daryl confused. Daryl shrugs trying to pretend that he wasn’t dying.   
“Lil bit.” He grumbles. Rick shrugs and starts headed to the stairs.  
“Ok, hey do you know if Carol is here? Jessie said that Sam was looking for her.” Panicked Daryl leaps in front of Rick blocking his way up the stairs. Rick stops raising an eyebrow at him. Daryl blushes standing up straight.  
“She’s taking a nap.” Rick’s other eyebrow joins the first in his hair line. “Y’know, cooking for all these ol’ folks has got her worn out. Specially with that kid buggin’ her all day.” He quickly mumbles thinking that no matter how mad at Carol about Tobin he was, that there was no way in hell Daryl was letting anybody hear what he had. Especially not Rick. The guy could have any woman he wanted. If Daryl had to compete with Tobin that was one thing. He knew he didn’t have a chance against Rick freaking Grimes.  
The corners of Rick’s mouth twitch before he smiles at Daryl. Which didn’t make sense to him at all. But then again Rick was always doing things that didn’t make a lot of sense to Daryl.  
“Alright. Well I’ll let Sam know that she has some thangs to take care of.” Daryl didn’t like his tone of voice, or the look he gives Daryl. What the hell had gotten into him. Daryl grunts in answer and Rick leaves. Groaning Daryl flops onto the couch pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe he was going to tell Aaron to wait a day.   
“You running a fever?” Carol’s voice drifts over him from the stairs. Daryl sighs and shakes his head.  
“Nah, just a headache.” He answers sitting up. Carol smiles mischievously at him making Daryl wander just how much use that damned vibrator got back at the prison.  
“I know a great remedy if you want to try it with me?” She offers her ice blue eyes sparkling. Daryl scoffs with a small smile.  
“Stop.” He says making her laugh out loud. His heart squeezes at the sound.   
“Sorry Pookie, if you don’t want my help I’ll just have to go get some medicine from Pete’s office. I’ll be right back.” She says leaving the house. Daryl grunts watching her go. Carol greets Michonne on her way out. Michonne smiles brightly at Daryl. His eyes narrow suspiciously.  
“What?” He asks as she leans against the door.  
“Nothing,” Michonne answers with a shrug, “Just talked to Rick and I have to agree with him.” Daryl stands stretching.  
“Agree with what?” Nobody was making any sense today it seemed. She smiles again.  
“That Carol had a good nap.” Daryl shakes his head not seeing where she was going with this. Michonne laughs a little before headed up stairs. Daryl was filling his water bottle when Michonne calls for him. Panicked he grabs his cross bow off the counter and takes the steps two at a time. He burst into her and Carol’s room looking around for the threat.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks noticing there wasn’t any. Just Michonne giving him a shit eating grin. She puts her hands on her hip shaking her head.  
“The least the two of you could do is crack a window. How about next time she takes a ‘nap’” She puts air quotations up as she says this, “in your bed next time?” Daryl feels the color drain from his face as he understands what she means. What she and Rick think happened. The whole room smelled like sex now that Daryl stops and thinks about it. Carol’s sex! His mind screams at him as Michonne opens the window. Daryl see’s the bible on the night stand and he snatches it up. If they were drawing the wrong conclusions then they were going to be snooping. Michonne laughs loudly as Daryl slinks back to his room doing everything to only breath through his nose.


	7. Rebuilding

Author’s Note  
Originally I wasn’t going to type this chapter. But then I read it all through and it just seemed to time skip a bit too much. So here we are!  
I hope you enjoy!  
Rebuilding  
Daryl think’s it has been about five hours since everyone had a chance to relax. All the walker bodies were finally fished out of the pond. Every single body they could find was dragged outside of the fence far enough away to burn without drawing attention to home. The houses that had been raided were back in order, as much as they could be. Everyone had a chance to look at the bazooka and gawk at their luck. Daryl told Carol and Rick about the trio he found. How they stole his stuff after the girl died. Abraham told Rick about those assholes in the rode who worked for this Negan guy. Daryl shrugged it off just like the rest of them. It’s over with now. While everyone else was cleaning themselves off Daryl went and sat down on the steps out front.  
Carol moves to sit next to him on the porch. He offers her a cigarette. She shakes her head. He smiles to himself. Daryl knows she doesn’t smoke. It was one of the things that he loved about her. And one of the walls he used to keep himself in the friend zone. Not that he thinks she would be into him any other way; it was just a way he made sure never to try anything more.   
“How’s your shoulder?” She asks after a moment. He shrugs.  
“Stings a bit, otherwise ts’a’ight.” Daryl tells her knowing Carol wouldn’t take a shrug as an answer. “How’s your head?” He asks her with a sideways glance. She looks nervously at him.  
“My head? Who says there’s something wrong with my head?” Carol counters defensive. Daryl shifts not liking how he could physically feel her withdrawing from him. He could see the small lump from a mile away, nobody else seemed to know it exists. Daryl shrugs again,  
“Figured you would have a headache. Losin’ people usually gives y’a one.” He mumbles deciding not to push it. Especially when they just lost so many people in the span of 24 hours. Two of them being kids. And Carl laying up in the bed. Daryl hears her sigh.  
“Yeah, it’s small but I’ll take some medicine before going to bed. I’ll be alright.” Carol tells him patting his shoulder. He turns and watches her stand to go back into the house. Daryl wants to call out to her. Ask her not to leave him alone. Ask her if she could possibly feel for him what he does for her. Even a little bit. Carol stops, “Oh by the way,” She says turning to look at him. Daryl faces her completely hanging onto her every breath,  
Before she could finish was she was going to say the door swings open clipping her shoulder knocking her forwards. Daryl launches himself across the deck to keep her from falling and hurting herself. However he didn’t aim or plan it and ends up holding the back of her thighs as she is bent over his torso. Her hands were open palmed sitting on his lower back. Daryl blinks into her stomach afraid to move.   
“Oh. Sorry Carol, I didn’t see you there.” Maggie says somewhere behind Carol. To his surprise Carol starts giggling.   
“No problem. I hope you and Glenn have a good night.” She says. Daryl hears two pairs of footsteps retreat off the porch and down the street. Daryl still doesn’t know whether to move or not but as he sits there trying to figure this out his nostrils flare, the smell of Carol tempting him to move lower. His face grows warm as he blushes. “So, when you said you were going to go down first, is this what you meant?” Daryl flings himself backwards his blush deepening at her words.   
“Stop.” He mumbles. Carol laughs loudly before covering her mouth glancing at the door.   
“It’s so inappropriate to be laughing right now.” She whispers looking horrified at herself. Daryl smiles because she was still giggling.  
“It’s what you get for being such a perv.” He grumbles rubbing the back of his neck. Carol shoots him a half-hearted glare.  
“Oh like you’re one to talk! I’ve noticed my bible has gone missing!” Carol whispers with a smirk. Daryl turns away to light a new cigarette.  
“Don’t know nothin’ ‘bout a bible woman.” He mutters not looking at her. She giggles again before patting his head.  
“Take a shower before you go to bed Pookie. I’ll see you in the morning.” Daryl looks over his shoulder as she walks back inside. Through the window he sees Tobin make his way over to check on her. Daryl glares and storms off.   
Fuck you Tobin.  
Daryl thinks to himself as he throws off his clothes and takes the angriest shower he has ever had.


	8. Outed

Author’s Note  
That was the longest chapter so far! I am so sorry if anyone isn’t caught up with the show yet. At the time I’m typing this Season 8 is still on TV and I’ve watched every episode so far. I’m pretty much skipping season six in the fic going straight for Daryl’s incarceration.   
I hope you enjoy!

Outed.

Daryl decides he hates this song. He tried giving them what they wanted. Losing his mind and trying to break down the door. He finally had clothes, but he also had that picture. Guilt wrenched through him and Daryl feels like he would walk into a heard of walkers just to take it back. He would trade everything to have Glenn back. If he could have switched places, if Negan had just chose him instead. Dejected and defeated Daryl contents himself with the knowledge that he would eventually escape. That Carol was safe and if anyone could kill Negan it was her. Rick was of course making sure everyone else was provided for as she prepared for war. He just knows it.   
One morning he stands as the damned song plays. If he ever gets Dwight alone Daryl decides he is going to pull a Rick and rip the fucker’s throat out with his teeth. Instead of Dwight with Daryl’s normal dogfood sandwich, the door opens and Daryl finds himself blinking at Negan himself. He was smiling that damned smile. Like he knows something you don’t. That horrible bat sitting on his shoulder.   
“Well good morning sunshine! Hope you slept extra well. Cause today you are gonna lose your shit.” Daryl already didn’t like where this was going. Instead of answering he just stares at the wall behind him.   
“Here you go sir.” A larger man says handing Negan something. Daryl briefly glances and recognizes his bag.   
“Thank you Fat Joey. Now let’s see what our buddy Daryl has in here.” Daryl almost rolled his eyes. That is until he remembers that he never emptied it. Something must have shown on his face because Negan starts laughing a little. “Hold him down.” He says nonchalantly leaning against the wall. Fat Joey and Dwight, who was standing on the other side of the door grabs Daryl by the shoulders and force him down onto his knees.  
“Don’t fight it.” Dwight whispers in his ear while Negan turns in a slow circle. Daryl twitches a little. Negan slowly pulls out his personal items one by one. An extra arrow head. A rag to clean his bow with. An extra shirt.  
“Really? Metallica? I thought Rick’s group were a bunch of rednecks.” Daryl says nothing. Carol had found him that shirt in Tennessee while they were passing through trying to get Noah to his home in Virginia. She told him she used to love the band in college. That he looked like the type. He never told her thank you. He was too busy feeling guilty over Beth. Daryl feels like he’s going to be sick. He never said thank you.   
Negan pulls out a mag of bullets. Another pang as he recognizes it is for Glenn’s rifle. Negan hands it to a little girl standing in the corner with a cart. A few protein bars follows and Negan makes a joke about Fat Joey needing these for a diet. Two bottles of water. Daryl flinches as he pours one straight to the floor. The Saviors must have a good supply if he’s comfortable to do that. Merle’s old swiss army knife. Daryl hadn’t seen it since he took it off his brother’s dead body. Then Negan starts laughing and Daryl closes his eyes. Here it comes.  
“Oh now this is beautiful. I didn’t think you, of all people to believe in this kind of shit Daryl! Not you!” Daryl takes a deep breath and looks up as Negan pulls out Carol’s bible. He was sure his face was red. Mostly cause Negan laughed harder.   
“Seriously?’ Dwight mutters under his breath. Daryl looks at the ground not sure what they’re going to do when they open it.  
“Oh now what do we have here?” Daryl flinches at the joy in Negan’s voice. He hears the bible drop to the ground and he can’t bring himself to look up.  
“ ‘Daryl, you’ve been my best friend for years now,’” Confused Daryl looks at the empty bible on the ground to Negan who’s holding a piece of paper. Every muscle in his body tenses up. What the hell? Negan grins at him, “ ‘I once told you you’re every bit as good as Rick and Shane, now I know that you’re ten times the man either of them could have ever hoped to be.’” Negan chuckles looking at Daryl. He was sure that Rick was going to be questioned soon, “Shane? What kind of hick were you guys traveling with?” Daryl says nothing just staring at the letter in his hand. Negan sucks his teeth and continues reading,  
“ ‘You’re so loyal, and selfless, I know that you deserve the best out of this horrible world. Because you’re one of the good things in it.’” Negan laughs again mouthing the word ‘really?’ “ ‘You’ve kept this bible for me, kept it safe and kept it secret. I can’t tell you how much that means to me. How much you mean to me. But I just can’t do this anymore. All the death is suffocating me. Just as I know it is to you. I couldn’t bare to lose you. So I’m leaving. Please don’t follow me. Rick needs you. Judith needs you. You need them. You can’t be out here anymore. I want better for you. Goodbye Pookie-’”   
The hallway was silent as Negan is doubled over with silent laughter. Daryl’s heart is thudding in his chest. She’s gone? He thought she was with Tobin. How did she sneak past him? Daryl would have never left her out of his sight. Yet she was gone. He was so distracted by their loosing Denise that he didn’t see what was happening to her. He knew her kidnapping took a toll on her. But he never thought it was her killing to survive. She was in danger. She was alone. He had to get out of here.  
“’Pookie’?” Negan gasps out. Daryl bites his tongue. “Damn that is funny. ‘Pookie’.” Negan shakes his head rubbing his hand across his forehead shaking it his shoulders shaking. “Alright, Dwighty-boy, you let everyone know that Daryl is officially Pookie until he decides to get with the program.” Dwight nods and Daryl looks to the ground, letting his hair hide his glare. “ ‘Love Carol.’” Daryl’s eyes widen and he refuses to look up. Love? She said love? Negan takes two steps and squats in front of Daryl with such a shit eating grin Daryl wishes he could knock his teeth out. “Who’s Carol?” He asks. Daryl tries to think quickly but apparently not fast enough for Negan’s liking, cause Negan grabs his hair and pulls him to a standing position. “Answer me, or I will march to your little community and introduce every,” He twirls Lucille, “single,” He points with the bat to the left in the air, “one of them.” He shouts in Daryl face. Daryl swallows hard.  
“A girl. She left just after we got to Alexandria.” Daryl mumbles his shoulders sagging. It wasn’t exactly a lie. His Carol, his best friend, she probably never even made it there. Died somewhere between the prison and Terminus. Negan studies his face and Daryl does nothing to hide his sadness.   
“I see. So if I head over there and ask Rick?” Daryl nods. Negan chuckles slowly, turning away a little before swinging back and punching Daryl in the gut having him double over in pain. “Put him back in his box. We’re going on a little trip.” Daryl is shoved back into the dark room and he sinks against the wall as the slam the door shut. He doesn’t care. He moves his foot closer to him dragging the bible across the floor. Shakily he holds it close inhaling, hoping for just a trace, the barest minimum of her scent. Daryl doesn’t care if it kills him, he was getting out of here.


	9. Love and Protect

Author’s Note  
I think I’m writing these characters as well as I can. There is going to be some slight canon divergence for the next few chapters but it’s Walking Dead Sunday so I will be sure to do my best.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Love and Protect

Daryl follows the trail Richard, had left for the Saviors. Dick was right. They’d have to be the dumbest sonsofbitches to not find it. He was going to tell Morgan about this stupid ass plan when he gets back to the Kingdom. Daryl feels himself sneer at the thought of the place. Bastard had a damned tiger and he was still scared of Negan. Daryl turns a bend and sees a small little white cottage in the middle of a cemetery. He was suddenly nervous. What if she was mad that he followed her? What if she told him to leave? What if she just slammed the door on his face? Taking a breath he walks up to the door, stepping over the traps, and alarms she has set up. He knows what to look for because he taught her how to make them.   
It took every ounce of willpower he had to suck it the hell up and knock on that door. Daryl feels like it was an eternity before she opened it. Her face switched from annoyance to shock when she saw him. Daryl felt relieved that she was unhurt. Carol’s face wasn’t sunken which means she wasn’t starving. When her lower lip trembled his did too. He explained how he found her, being sure that Morgan held no blame. Carol’s ice blue eyes teared up and Daryl felt his throat clench,  
“Why d’you go?” He asks. They hug again and she explains herself. Daryl was shocked when she invited him in for dinner. He watched as she set up, pulling out vegetables from a back room, some beans pried out of a can. Carol made quick work of the fire. He looks around instantly knowing why she liked it here. Plenty of books, comfy places to sit, and solitude. Even back at the prison when she was busy taking care of everyone else, she always liked her alone time.   
“If you have to use the bathroom I’ve gotten the toilet to work. It’s right through there.” Carol tells him as she mixes stuff in a pot. Daryl grunts setting his stuff down deciding to look around. There was an open book on her little table in front of the couch. The bathroom was tiny with a shower and sink. Toilet nestled in between them. Daryl looks in the cabinet under the sink making sure she has what she needs. There were a couple of bag of menstruation pads and he nodded in approval before noticing a small plastic box in the back. Figuring it was a first aid kit Daryl reaches for it to see if it was stocked. Before he even opens it Carol calls for him. He sets it back down and makes his way to her.   
She was smiling softly and motioning him to sit down. He does wondering what he should tell her. So much had happened since he’s seen her. Daryl noticed Carol’s eyes no longer looked quite so haunted. It hurts to think that being away from him, away from their family has helped her more than being with them has. Daryl must have missed something she said because she cupped the side of his face. He closes his eyes to her touch, thinking that a year ago he would have flinched at someone touching him. Without thinking he turns his face into her palm inhaling deeply. Her hand smelled like soap and-  
“Sorry,” He mumbles pulling back his face blushing. Carol smiles a little and shakes her head. Daryl watches her and wonders for the millionth time whether or not she would ever see him the way he sees her. If he could ever make her want him as badly as he wants her. Daryl sighs and decides to focus on the upcoming war. For now.


	10. Hopes and Dreams

Arthur’s Note  
None of this has gone the way I thought it would. Well, except for the first two chapters. I can only hope you guys are liking this. Please leave comments so I can know how to do better.   
I hope you enjoy!  
Hopes and Dreams  
Nothing could have prepared Daryl for Hilltop. He had taken Judith because she wouldn’t stop crying. He didn’t blame her. Almost twenty-four hours with Tobin? Daryl still can’t look at him. But seeing Carol running at him. His heart soared. But only for a second as he realized he would have to tell her. Another child’s death that he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t help. She didn’t throw her arms around him and Judith but he wanders if it was because she didn’t want to hurt the toddler. Daryl couldn’t hear his own voice as he told her what had happened. Admitted his mistake. Instead of being mad, or breaking down. A single tear ran down her face and she slips an arm around his waist. Daryl drapes his free one around her shoulders as they head up to the main house. He couldn’t help feel pride that she hadn’t even looked at Tobin.   
“Here, let me take her.” A woman from the Kingdom offers nodding at Judith. Daryl lets her once Carol nods at him.   
“Follow me, you can use my bath to clean up.” Carol tells him giving his side a squeeze. Daryl’s heart warms that she hasn’t moved to get a head of him or anything. To get away from his touch. The two of them climb the stairs and Carol pulls him into a large room. There was a huge bed in the middle and bags everywhere. There was a large window facing outside, but it was covered by an, in Daryl’s opinion, ugly ass curtain. Carol sighs before slipping her arm away from him to rummage through one of the closer ones.   
Daryl takes the clothes she offers him and follows her through a door into a spotless white bathroom. It had to be the largest singular bath Daryl has ever seen. Carol takes a couple of pots of a makeshift stove that sits in the corner. There was already some water in the tub and Carol uses the pots to fill it.  
“Thanks.” He grunts wondering if he should have argued that someone else deserves it more than him. Daryl almost laughs thinking about how much he fought showering at first in Alexandria.   
“Daryl…” She stars standing in front of him. His heart starts pounding. They were so close. He could smell her lotion. Carol sighs, “I’m glad you’re ok.” She pats his shoulder and leaves so he could wash. Daryl groans thinking how stupid he was.  
Don’t be such a pussy Darlina. Go on and get you some  
Daryl almost flinched. It had been a while since he heard Merle’s voice. Shaking his head Daryl strips and slips into the water. A strangled moan escapes as all his sore muscles cry out in approval. All of his joints pop and crack as he settles. Daryl closes his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knows is Carol shaking his shoulder.  
“Daryl! Daryl wake up.” He jolts splashing some water. Carol looks shocked at his sudden movement but smiles softly. “Sorry. You’re exhausted. But I didn’t want you to catch a cold.” Daryl nods and without thinking stands up. Carol squeaks and turns away as Daryl realizes what he just did.  
“Shit,” He mutters snatching a towel off the near by rack. “Sorry. Forgot.” Carol giggles and moves to the door.   
“That’s almost disappointing Pookie.” Daryl smiles at the nickname. Missing the days where she teased him with it until he told her to stop. His heart sinks thinking about how much he misses those days. He grunts and dresses quickly.  
“So where am I crashing.” Daryl asks trying to stifle a yawn. Carol shoots him a smile her eyes twinkling with mischief. He swallows hard trying to ignore the tightening of his groin. Instead of answering she points to the bed. Daryl almost groans. “We sharin’?” He asks before he can stop himself. Carol stays silent but give him an exaggerated wink before leaving.   
Daryl collapses into the bed not knowing whether he was happy about this or not. It’s not like they haven’t slept close together before. Hard winters between camps. Hot summers on the road. Their first night in Alexandria, hell the night before they arrived, or the night in that barn after the storm. Daryl rolls tucking his arm under a pillow closing his eyes. 

She was moaning. Writhing underneath him. Gasping his name, over and over. It was hot. She was so close. Daryl wanted to savor every moment. He gripped her hips keeping her in place. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders drawing him closer to her.   
It was the sudden cold that made him wake up. Daryl jolted with a yelp away from the source. Startled he looks around in the dark trying to make sense of everything. At some point he was put under the covers. He knows he doesn’t have his boots because of his bath. There was only a dim source of light coming from the other side of the closed door. Daryl could barely make out a shape laying down in the bed next to him. Taking deep breaths he calms himself determined not to acknowledge the bulge in his jeans. It took him a minute to hear the muffled laughter.   
“You think that was funny woman?” He growls grabbing his pillow and hitting her with it. The laughter was louder.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you.” Carol’s muffled voice tells him between fits. Daryl huffs leaning back.   
“Why your feet so damned cold anyhow?” He grumbles putting the back of his knees over them. Daryl was temped to tuck his shirt in, just so she couldn’t have the chance to repeat her offense. “It’s not even fall.” His anger at being so rudely woken from one of his favorite dreams ebbs away as concern replaces it.   
“I was getting some things from the cellar. The concrete is cold.” Carol explains still giggling. Daryl frowns tempted to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer.   
“The hell were y’a barefoot for?” He grunts closing his eyes. Despite wanting her closer he was comfy.   
“I had taken a bath before remembering to go get my stuff.” She defends with a slight huff. Daryl grunts in response.   
“How did you get a room to y’self by the way?” He asks thinking about all the people they have ready to fight. Before she can respond Daryl jumps at the sound of a baby crying. Carol chuckles and slips from the bed.   
“Who says I do?” She counters picking up baby Gracey. Daryl squints in the dark making out another crib off to the side. Could only be Lil Ass Kicker. “The crib stays in the closet when she isn’t sleeping. Otherwise she and Judith will be playing in Maggie’s office during the day.” Carol tells him. Daryl grunts again throwing his head back onto the pillow. It didn’t take long for Gracey to fall back asleep. Carol changed a diaper, fed her a bottle and hummed a melody that he didn’t know. Daryl thought she made it look easy.   
“You’re good with her.” He comments as she clambers back into bed. Carol snorts.  
“I out to be. After Judith, and Sophia. There’s somethings you just don’t forget how to do.” Daryl flinches at the mention of her daughter. Carol doesn’t talk about her much. “Are you okay?” She asks putting a hand on his shoulder. Daryl rolls so he’s facing her.  
“M’sorry. I don’t know if I ev’r said it. M’sorry, so sorry.” Daryl feels himself tearing up and Carol brings him into a hug.   
“Oh Pookie, it’s alright. It’s ok. You did everything you could. It was nobodies fault. It’s ok.” Daryl wraps her up in his arms shaking from head to toe with emotion. Carol was the most amazing woman.   
After a while the two of them fell asleep, clinging to one another. Daryl was the first to wake his face buried in her hair. He smiles letting himself enjoy it for a moment. Nature then calls and he was forced to untangle himself from her, excruciatingly slow so as not to wake her and tip toes to the bathroom.   
Judith wakes hearing him and stands up in her crib holding her empty bottle. Uncle Daryl would fill it once he saw it she was sure. Daryl still tired exits the bathroom with a yawn rubbing an eye not looking towards the toddler. Narrowing her eyes she throws the bottle at him. It misses landing on the ground. Just in time for him to step on it.   
“Shit!” Daryl curses his foot flying out from under him causing him to fall face first onto Carol. Carol cries out in pain sitting up in a curling position around Daryl trapping him in her lap. “Sonovabitch.” Came his muffled groan. Carol looks over Daryl’s head to see Judith bouncing up and down in place with a smile. Her eyes flicker from the crib to the floor where Judith’s bottle lies towards the bathroom door. Her face flushes as she remembers her dream and knows Daryl with his position must be aware of it too by now.   
“Are you ok Pookie?” She asks skootching backwards. Daryl slowly sits up his face dark red. Carol decides she is going to pretend that nothing happened.


	11. Confronting

Author’s Note  
So I based the room they stayed in the last chapter off the room we saw in the last episode I watched. Season 8 Episode 11? 12? Whichever one had the: SPOILER’S AHEAD! BIG ASS SPOILERS AHEAD! I probably should have had a small spoiler warning for the last chapter but whatever. This is a big one and I think matters more than the Alexandria group meeting up at Hilltop. (Although I don’t think I SAID Carl’s name I mentioned his death.) Anyways;  
I hope you enjoy  
Confronting  
Daryl sat with her while the rest of the house finished cleaning up. With Rick and Michonne showing up to the Hilltop the women took the bed and the men took the floor next to the babies. But the couple wasn’t back yet. Rick and Daryl agreed that Carol needed a break. Killing someone you love was never easy. Especially when they’re trying to eat your face. She was silent fiddling with her knife. Daryl curses himself for not knowing what to say. It wasn’t easy to think about one of the last things he said to Tobin was something rude. He doubts he’ll tell Carol that.   
“I just talked to him this afternoon…” She mumbles finally. Daryl looks at her through his hair.   
“M’sorry…” He tells her. He means it. Being sorry for how she feels. Daryl feels like a bad person that he doesn’t care that Tobin was gone. “He was a good guy.” He says not really believing it. Carol nods making Daryl’s stomach churn.  
“Tobin he…he was…well…vanilla.” Carol tells him looking up. Daryl’s mouth twitches a little.   
“That good?” He asks unsure. Besides the flavor, the only time he has ever heard the word was when Merle complained about a sex partner. Carol smiles softly before resting her head on Daryl’s shoulder.   
“It was safe. I could pretend with vanilla. Hide inside my lie.” She answers with a sigh. Daryl’s heart beats a little faster.   
“Thought you liked Tobin like that.” Daryl says testing the waters. Carol chuckles.  
“I liked him well enough. I thought maybe I could learn to like him like that but…I don’t know. I was scared. Giving my heart and body away again? I wasn’t sure if I could give myself to him.” Daryl looks down at her in surprise. She sits up looking curiously at him. “What?”   
“Nothin’.” He grunts turning away. Carol was going to be mad. Daryl closes his eyes when her soft small fingers touch his chin. Urging him to turn to look at her. How could he ever say no to Carol?   
“What is it?” She asks looking worried. Daryl shifts guiltily glancing from her to the floor.   
“Jus’ thought you and Tobin….well…ya stayed at his house a lot…” He grumbles feeling embarrassed to be talking about this with her. “Wasn’t my business so I never said nothin’.” He finishes as he starts chewing on his thumb nail. Carol blinks at him a few times sitting in silence.   
“What kind of a woman do you think I am?” She asks shooting up. Daryl sighs.   
“Didn’t mean nothin’ by it. Just thought y’know cause you spent the night with him is all.” He hates that she’s mad. Carol grabs the nearest pillow and hits Daryl in the shoulder with it. He flinches.   
“I spent the night in the kingdom before, do you think I slept with Ezekiel too? Or maybe I slept with Jerry? Or maybe back at the prison anytime I had overnight guard duty I slept with my watch partner? You know Rick and I had to share a spot of dirt before while you were hunting, maybe I slept with him! Tyrese and I shared a cabin together before getting to Terminus do you think I was with him too? Or is it just a bed? Does that mean you think Michonne and I have had sex before is that it?” He wishes she would yell instead of just talking fast. He wishes he had never said anything. Never moved. Just let her have her head on his shoulder forever.  
“M’sorry…” He mutters not looking at her. “I don’t think any o’ that…” He doesn’t have to look at her to know that she’s glaring.   
“That has to be the worst thing you have ever said to me Daryl Dixon.” Carol spat at him. He flinches again. He thinks he has said worse, but that isn’t for him to decide, and he knows this.   
“Didn’t mean to hurt you.” He whispers. “I ain’t never wanna hurt you.” Carol walks around to the other side of the bed and flops down with a heavy sigh.   
“I know you’re a sex fiend Pookie but not everyone else is.” Daryl chokes and whips around to look at her, his eyes wide face turning red. Carol was staring at the ceiling but even in the dim lighting he could see her mouth, struggling not to smile.   
“The hell woman? That was all to tease me?” Carol grabs a pillow and covers her face. Daryl shakes his head. Unbelievable. He should have when she talked about guard duty. Thinking back on it, he doesn’t think she ever had a shift without him. Wanting to be brave Daryl leans over her and pulls the pillow down, far enough to see her eyes. They were twinkling.   
“Only some of it. I am mad that you assumed something so serious, but I can understand why you did.” Carol tells him. Her voice was muffled but he could hear the laughter behind it. Daryl shakes his head not looking away from her.  
“You cain’t go a whole twenty-four hours being serious can ya?” He asks trying not to smile. They both know that’s not true.   
“Only when I’m left alone with you.” Carol teases reaching up and pinching his cheek. Daryl quickly wraps his fingers around hers, holding her hand in place.   
“Right, Daryl Dixon the sex fiend,” He chuckles, his voice gravely as he tries to whisper. Daryl notices her eyes darken and her pupil’s dilate a little. In the past he’s thought she likes it when he talks like that, but he’s never been 100% sure. “What’s on your mind.” He asks in the same tone of voice. His eyes were searching hers, trying to read what was shining there.   
“Trying to figure out if it was the prison or Alexandria.” She says moving the pillow fully off her face. Daryl shifts leaning over her more using his free hand to support him on the bed next to her shoulder.  
“If what was?” It seemed to him every time he spoke gruffly her eyes would go a little darker. Daryl was fascinated.   
“That turned you into the sex fiend of course.” She giggles. Daryl smirks shaking his head again.  
“Stop.” He tells her pushing himself up to a sitting position pulling her with him. Carol slips her hand away her smile turning sad.   
“I feel like a bad person…” She tells him leaning against the head board. Daryl sighs.   
“Same…we lost a lotta people tonight…and we just lost Carl the other day…Tara might die…and Negan’s still out there…” He lists off all the reasons they shouldn’t be joking around with each other.   
“The prisoner’s have escaped.” She reminds him. Daryl nods. “It’s been a rough war already.” Daryl lays down putting his head in her lap without thinking.   
“Least some o’ the Saviors decided they wanted to switch sides. Figures since they were left for dead.” He says thinking out loud. Carol nods before hesitatingly stroking his hair. Daryl closes his eyes enjoying the sensation. He shouldn’t have closed his eyes. Without sight his other senses kick up a notch. Daryl was comfortable and relaxed enough that he rolled so he could breath her in. Above everything this was his favorite scent in the world.   
“Daryl?” She whispers. He grunts in response. “I hate to say this but…Michonne will be back in a minute.” Daryl’s eyes snap open giving him a glimpse of her midsection, at some point her shirt had ridden up a little, before he was scrambling backwards falling off the bed with a thud.


	12. Conclusion

Author’s Note  
It took me watching the rest of Season 8 to come up with this ending. I’m hella pumped for Season 9 but that isn’t until October! What the hell and I going to watch until then?! Oh warning Spoilers AND this is going to be a long ass chapter. I hope you don’t mind AND;  
I hope you enjoy!  
Conclusion.  
It had been a couple of months since the war with Negan. Maggie, Jesus and Daryl were still debating on what to do. It wasn’t easy. Rick was a brother to him, and Michonne was almost like a sister. But he felt the same about Maggie, and it was still his fault that Glenn was dead. Everyone of them were helping re-build Alexandria. Modifications were made everywhere else. Windmills were completed at Hilltop and the Kingdom. The Sanctuary was being remolded, with increasing difficulty. Dillon was usually seen arguing with Eugene about how to build something. The man used to do construction for a living before the turn and Eugene was…well Eugene. A water mill was going to be added to Alexandria and some of the houses were back up in running. Daryl actually was allowed to make blue prints for his own. It was completed last week and he has spent the better part of it decorating. On insistence from others.  
“Hey,” Rick’s voice calls from the open front door. Alexandria was still the only community without power, so still no cooling system.   
“Hey,” Daryl replies moving away from the hallway where he was nailing a jacket holder to the wall. Rick smiles amusedly. Daryl squints, with Rick’s ever growing beard it was difficult to tell.   
“So I know how you feel about the Negan thing.” Daryl leans against the wall his lips forming a thin line. He grunts in response. “Well, the thing is, we are kind of short-handed in the Kingdom-”  
“Nah.” Daryl cuts him off turning back to what he was doing. Rick sighs.  
“He’s going, whether you take him or not. I just thought you would want to because…” His sentence trails off causing Daryl to turn around with a snarl.  
“Cause what Rick? Huh?” He knew what, he just needed Rick to say it, say her name so he could lash out. Rick sighs again.  
“I know she can take care of herself, but I also know these past few months you two haven’t seen each other in a while. I know you miss her.” Daryl glares at him holding the screwdriver so tight it hurt.   
“Don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout Grimes.” He spits out, “Haven’t seen her for months cause she don’t wanna be here.” Daryl almost shouts. Rick shifts,   
“Daryl, maybe we should just drop it.” He says defeatedly. Daryl tosses the screw driver on the kitchen counter with a cuss.  
“Nah, you started this. It was your dumb idea to let that asshole live in the first place. After what he did.” Daryl steps forward putting his face close to Ricks, “To me, Sasha, Abraham, and Maggie.” He says with as much venom as he could muster. “To Glenn. He killed our people and you’re giving him time off for ‘good behavior’ cause he ain’t said a word in two weeks,” Daryl says as he pushes Rick a little. The older man licks his lips and sighs again.  
“Ever think that’s why I want him to live? That maybe death is too good for him?” Rick whispers not looking up. Daryl scoffs turning away,   
“You ever think that maybe that’s why she don’t wanna come back here? Or are you like the res’ o’ them?” He says motioning towards the outside world. Rick raises an eyebrow.  
“The rest of them? What are you talking about?” Daryl could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Ever since Rick let Negan live he’s kept his anger under control, never even showed annoyance at anybody. Now it was like a dam.   
“Nah, forget you man. I know what you all think o’ me.” Rick looks surprised. He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something but Daryl doesn’t let him, “Hell the last time I went to go see her I heard one of the damned construction crew talking ‘bout how she just humorin’ me like I was some sort of stray cat,” Daryl’s started to pace, “Is that what y’all did back at the prison? Laugh at poor dumb redneck Daryl Dixon? He don’t see how stupid he looks cause he’s just a piece o’ white trash? If that’s the case then screw all y’all. I ain’t never chased nobody for their affection, and I sure as hell never cared what anyone thought of me. She don’t wanna ever come back then that’s just fine.”   
Rick sputters in disbelieve, opening and closing his mouth over and over again not sure what to do or say. He never knew Daryl was so insecure. Shy of course but this was unexpected of the hunter. He was always so sure in his actions that Rick never thought for a second that he was afraid of unrequited love.   
“Daryl, I- she and- you I mean uh…” Rick trails off stupidly squeezing his eyes shut taking a deep breath. “I can’t say about the crew you over heard, but I know that I don’t see you like that. Never did. Nobody in our family does. If you don’t want to take Negan to the Kingdom to work that’s fine. I’ll have someone else go with them.” Daryl stops tilting his head in Rick’s direction.  
“What do you mean ‘them’?” He asks gruffly. Rick shifts before stepping to the side. Daryl hisses under his breath seeing the small figure lingering at his door way. She smiles sadly at him.  
“Hey Pookie.” She mumbles. Daryl takes his own turn to squeeze his eyes shut a muscle in his jaw twitching.   
“Rick.” He says through his teeth, “Go.” Without opening his eyes he hears the leader walk out the door sighing heavily. He hears the two of them whisper softly but couldn’t make out what they said.   
“Daryl?” She whispers a moment later. He flinches opening his eyes. She had moved from the door to stand directly in front of him. His eyes soften thinking about the last time they were completely one hundred percent alone. The night Tobin had died. The last time he- shaking his head Daryl turns around so she was facing his back.   
“M’sorry.” He mutters, knowing he must have hurt her feelings if she heard any of that rant. The thought of upsetting her makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. Her soft hand lands on his exposed shoulder silently urging him to turn back. Daryl instantly complies. He looks down into her ice blue eyes and his heart clenches. She was trying to read him. To figure out what he was thinking. She was always good at that. A soft smile slips on her face and she reaches up to kiss his cheek.   
“It’s alright. I understand.” She tells him wrapping her arms around his waist. With a groan he crushes her against him, afraid if he didn’t hold tight enough she might slip away, or worse, he might wake up.   
“Carol, m’sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.” He mumbles into her neck. His eyes widen as he see’s goosebumps form. Daryl feels his heart skip a beat. It could have been his imagination but he could have sworn her fingernails dug into his back. Suddenly he wishes he wasn’t wearing his vest.   
“I know, I know. You were upset. I’m sorry I haven’t visited yet. Henry has needed help with school, Ezekiel needed help planning on where to put the windmill, and I’ve been arguing with Maggie about having my own. I keep telling her I don’t need one.” Daryl pulls back, but her grip makes it impossible to step away,   
“Why not? You need electricity too. Hot water, light, you have a stove that I’m sure you would like to use.” Daryl asks confused. Carol smiles up at him shyly. Shy was a new look on her for him. Daryl could feel his mouth go a little dry.   
“Um, well I was hoping to move back to Alexandria once the Kingdom was more settled, you know had at least the windmill done and the chorus hall rebuilt into the shooting range.” Daryl stares at her for a second. Before he could stop himself a huge grin spread across his face, his grip tightening on her,   
“Yeah? That would be good. Do you think they would have you get blue prints for your own house?” He asks giddy in excitement. Maybe her house could be right next door to his! Carol’s smile falter’s a little as her shoulders sag.   
“If there’s room.” She says giving him a hopeful look. Daryl could sense the change in mood. He said something wrong. What did he do? He squints clamping his mouth shut. Maybe she didn’t want to build a house. Of course not, there were already so many, and they were already nice. Fancy places that she deserved. Clearing his throat he reaches down pulling her hands around to the front so he could step back. Maybe she didn’t like his smile. Probably not. Merle used to tell him it was dumb looking.  
“It’d be you know…nice to have you close by again. Not havin’ to worry ‘bout ‘cha.” Carol sighs up at him shaking her head.   
“Sometimes I wonder how you’re so good at surviving, and so bad at socializing.” She says with a chuckle. Daryl blushes a little but keeps quiet. He doesn’t want to mess up anymore than he already has. The two stare at each other for a moment before Carol moves around to look at his place. “Well, you’ve done good here. I see you read my letters about decorating.” Daryl feels himself blush again and he shifts. He never knew what to say so he never responded.   
“Mhm.” Carol gives him a sideways look. Ignoring him she stands in front of the fireplace hands on her hips.   
“You know what you need?” He looks up at her hopefully. “A dog.” She says firmly nodding her head.  
“What?” He grunts, a dog? They haven’t seen a dog in over a year. Carol smiles at him, her eyes twinkling. He doesn’t know what she has in store for him, but he knows it’s going to make him smile. She just had that effect on him.   
“Yeah. And a white sheet.” Daryl looks at her like she’s lost his mind. “That way we can get it some paint to sit in and it can drag its butt all over the sheet we can frame it and hang it up here.” As soon as she said it the memory sparked in his brain. All the way back in Atlanta. Over two years ago. Before Beth’s death. He’s the one that said the painting looked like a dog’s mess. Unsurprisingly Daryl finds himself smiling and walking to her.   
“You really liked that paintin’ huh?” He asks when she looks up at him. Carol nods at him.   
“I did, yeah.” Her voice was soft, almost hesitant. Daryl wishes he has his cross bow on him. He felt nervous all of a sudden. Unsure of what to do with his hands. If he started chewing his thumb nail she would know something was up so he couldn’t do that. Instead he clears his throat and moves to the kitchen,  
“You want somethin’ to drink?” Daryl offers her reaching into his fridge. “We found some beer on our last run.” He talks as he grabs himself one trying desperately to think what would Merle do in this situation.   
“I’m fine with water.” She answers suddenly right behind him. It takes all his will power not to jump. He turns around looking at her, holding a can off Bud in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Her eyes look at the alcohol sadly and he curses himself remembering her deceased husband was a drunk. Not that she ever held it against others, he just knows she struggles with feeling calm around drunks. Daryl quickly exchanges his drink for another bottle of water handing hers over. Carol quirks an eyebrow as she opens hers. Daryl groans silently.  
“I only drink with people. S’no fun drinkn’ by yourself.” Carol studies him from a minute before taking a single step back. Daryl feels both relieved and sad. He likes being close to her, he just doesn’t know what to do with himself.   
“Thank you for the drink.” Daryl watches as she takes a swig. His eyes drawn to the curve of her neck watching the muscles work as she hydrates. Blood was starting to move south and Daryl backs up so he was leaning against a counter and he takes a few gulps of water. When she smiles at him Daryl feels the mood shift again. It was almost playful, but he couldn’t quite figure it out.   
“So, you came to pick up Negan?” He asks desperately wanting to find something to talk about.   
Grow a pair baby brother. Just look at her, all pretty and avalible. Make your move there Darlina  
Daryl rolls his shoulders trying to shrug off his brother’s voice. It had been a few months since he heard it last. Knowing he must be going crazy every time he does. It was never helpful either. Just encouraging him to do something he wanted to, but was too scared to. Besides, he knows Carol doesn’t like him that way…right? Carol sets her water down folding her arms cocking an eyebrow at him.  
“Is that really what you want to talk about?” She asks him her hips jutting out to set against the stove. Daryl couldn’t tear his eyes away and shrugs in response. He hears her tsk but it doesn’t register. Her cargo pants were a little loose and hung low. Her tank top wasn’t long enough to cover the sliver of skin that was playing peekaboo with her cardigan. Daryl runs his tongue across his bottom lip unconsciously. It wasn’t until she had actually moved that he realized what he was doing. His face flushed red knowing he was caught. She stepped into his space, just like she always did when he was trying to run. This time he was cornered. In his own home. She stopped just short of them touching. She was so close Daryl was forced to look at her face, or be staring down her shirt. And he already glimpsed she wasn’t wearing a damned bra.   
“Dunno what t’ say.” He grumbles watching her eyes darken for a fraction of a second. He hated himself for being so easily turned on by that. She was too close, what if she moved the wrong way and she accidently felt him?  
How many times your face been ‘tween her legs little brother? Ain’t ‘bout time she return the favor?  
Daryl begs Merle to shut up. He regrets ever asking for his help with this in the first place. Besides those times didn’t count. They weren’t sexual. There was nothing perverted about those incidents. Daryl swallows his mind drawing up every memory of those chance encounters where he had the briefest glimpse of paradise. The smallest slivers of proof that heaven existed.   
“Can I ask you something?” She whispers chin tilted up to him, eyes locked. Daryl swallows hard his mouth going dry again. He tried to make any noise. Say anything. But he could only nod lamely. Carl takes a breath looking unsure, “What would you say if I moved into your spare bedroom instead of having my own house?” She blurts out closing her eyes. Daryl’s eyes widen as millions of images flash through his head if she were to move in. The two of them were silent for a moment before Daryl realizes if he doesn’t answer she’ll leave.  
“’Course.” He states calmer than he felt. Carol’s eyes fly open with a soft gasp looking at him. Daryl shrugs with a small smile, “Not like we haven’ lived together ‘fore. There was more’n one winter where we shared a spot of dirt. ‘Member back at the prison we had to share a cell for a couple ‘o nights?” Daryl was trying to hide his growing excitement both in his voice and his pants. Carol smiles brightly.  
“Thank you. That will be wonderful.” Daryl briefly wonders if she had hoped he would have asked her then when she brought up coming back.   
“Would ‘a asked ya earlier but I know you like bein’ alone.” He mumbles in honesty. Carol’s breath hitches and a small blush creeps across her cheeks. Daryl tilts his head curious on why she was embarrassed.   
“Oh.” She breaths. Daryl chews the inside of his cheek to keep himself still. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, taste her.   
It’s now or never baby brother   
Some part of Daryl’s brain reminded him that Rick needed someone to take Negan to the Kingdom and that Carol wasn’t here forever yet. She still had to go back and get her stuff. A part of him further south challenges him to keep her there. The strongest part of him, caught somewhere in the middle wins and he forms the smallest smile he could muster.   
“Guess you gotta go pack.” Daryl says in that voice that makes her eyes grow dark. She nods unmoving. Almost spell bound. Bravely he stands up to his full height towering over her just so he could whisper, “You’re gonna need that bible of yours.” Carol gasps like she was hit with an electric shock. Daryl flicks his tongue across his lips his hands twitching.   
“Daryl,” She sighs out his name, almost like a plea. Begging him for something he had no clue about. The last person he had sex with had sat in his lap told him she wasn’t wearing underwear and wanted him to. But this was Carol. She deserved respect, a good guy, someone smart, intelligent. He’s known this the entire time he’s known her. But nothing could stop him from leaning down and whispering in her ear,   
“Tell me Carol.” Daryl smiles at the goosebumps that form. He could hear her breathing quicken and for the first time since he met her, he thought that maybe she was attracted to him. God he hoped so. His zipper was almost painful. She groans closing her eyes and pressing herself full against him. Daryl growls in pleasant shock causing her to shiver. Her hands reach behind him to grip the counter and his stayed limp against his sides, but he thought she felt so good against him. “Tell me.” He demands still next to her ear grinding his teeth trying to keep his self-control.  
“Please.” She mumbles shakily wrapping her arms around him, her hands loosely gripping the back of his shirt. Daryl lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and wraps Carol up in his arms. One of his hands tangled itself into her short soft hair, cradling the back of her head. Without a second thought he plants a firm kiss against the side of her neck, being rewarded by a small moan and her arching against him.   
Daryl sucks in a breath as she starts grinding against his obvious bulge. Tightening the grip he has on her hair carefully, his free hand moves down to cup her rear and hold her tightly in place. Carol makes a noise that Daryl can’t identify, but definitely enjoys. Slowly he grazes his teeth along her nape before sinking his teeth down his tongue flickering out tasting the salt of her skin. Carol bucks against him with a gasp clinging to him. Daryl’s nostrils flare and he is overcome with a need to bury his face against her. Growling he lets both hands slide down to the back of her thighs and pick her up. Carol yelps in surprise, but without ever lifting his head he was already walking down the hall with her. Not looking he kicks his bedroom door shut behind him falling to his knees so he could place her on the king sized bed that took up most of the floor.   
“Jesus Christ,” He mumbles finally pulling back to sit on his heels. Carol looks up at him dazed and flushed. Not wanting her to recover and stop him Daryl swoops down and captures her mouth with his. The two of them suck in a breath in shock. Kissing her was like a drug. He found himself instantly addicted to this new high. The taste and feel of her lips drove him wild. His hands trailed down, tracing every inch of her trying to memorize each curve and dip. Carol arched up against him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips part for him and he takes advantage groaning as their tongues tangled together. Daryl’s thumbs skirted the edge of her shirt rolling over the exposed skin. It was smooth compared to his calloused hands. Carol lets out a whine wiggling against him. It had been so long for either of them that he knows she wasn’t going to last long. Hell he knows he wasn’t going to last long, but he wanted this to be good for her. He waited for an eternity to have her, he wasn’t going to mess this up now.   
Daryl pulls back causing her to whine again. He looks at her through hooded eyes and an amused smirk. Watching her carefully he brings a finger to his lips, “Shh,” he keens reassuringly. Carol busied herself with chewing her lower lip, hands running up and down his arms. Daryl watches her fingers flutter down his skin with interest. He shakes his head with a chuckle. If he lets himself be distracted they were never going to finish. Let alone get started. Carol tilts her head at him. Instead of answering Daryl bends down and licks her exposed skin, from one hip over to the other. She hisses through her teeth her hips following his mouth. Daryl looks up at her as he hooks his middle fingers on her waistline. Her eyes widen as he uses his mouth to unbutton and unzip her. Carol’s head falls backwards biting her lip. Daryl realizes she’s trying not to make a sound and decides that won’t do. Roughly he yanks her pants down, lifting her hips, and spreading her legs in the process. She gasps in shock her hands falling to her sides gripping the sheets tightly. Daryl rasps out a desperate curse when he sees she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Carol’s head snaps up as Daryl starts kissing down one leg. Her eyes were wide as he started kissing up the other, hooking both of her heels on his shoulders. He kisses each hip dipping his tongue in the hallows of her joints, watching her, she was starting to shake, every sense he had screamed to be enveloped in her essence. Daryl notices his scruff makes her twitch, her fingers yanking on the covers. Nothing could explain to him why he wrapped his arms under her thighs and placed his hands on her naval gently to hold her still and watch her while he barely scraped his stubble just above her sex. Her heels dig into his shoulders pushing herself up to him. Daryl grins wickedly enjoying that he knows these things. Carol gasps looking down at him her eyes wide realizing what he’s about to do.   
“No,” She whispers, “No, no, no, Daryl, don’t, DARYL!” She screams as he dips his head down closing his mouth over her clit sucking fiercely. Daryl moans tasting her. It was better than anything he could have imagined. He thought he was addicted to her kiss, he was dead wrong. This? He could happily drown here. Carol bucks against him as one hand reaches down to slip a finger between her folds. He watches her while he teases her sensitive nub, burying his finger up to the knuckle and back out. She was starting to thrash as her muscled tightened. Daryl adds a finger sucking her again, moving faster. His erection was straining against his jeans, even so he could feel it leaking; desperate for any sort of friction. But Daryl was determined. Carol first, always. To his surprise her hands shot into his hair pulling him tight against her, pushing herself off the bed with a strangled cry that sounded more or less like his name again as she tumbles over the edge. Daryl slows down as she drifts back to earth, relaxing against him, her fingers loose against his scalp. He curls his fingers sitting up, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face. She was panting her eyes had closed at some point and she peaks at him weakly. Daryl grins withdrawing his fingers, taking his time. Carol whimpers watching him suck his fingers clean.   
“Dreamt ‘bout that.” Daryl mummers against her neck pushing his hips into hers. Carol gives a shaky gasp. The contrast of his jeans against her was nothing she has ever experienced. “Of you.” He grinds against her, shivering at the small amount of relief. Carol reaches up and pulls him close against her. Daryl kisses down the side of her neck trying to stay focused.  
“Get undressed.” She whispers into his ear.   
“Mhm.” He agrees pushing off the bed hurriedly stripping his shirt and vest. Some part of him worries over her feeling the scars on his back; he ignores it, reminding himself that she’s seen it more than a few times now. He stops halfway through unhooking his belt captivated by her taking her shirt off. “Damn.” Carol throws her clothes across the room before tapping his side with her foot.  
“Focus Dixon.” Daryl shakes his head and busies himself with the removal of his jeans. Carol props herself up on her elbows eyes wide as his dick springs free. It was long, thick, angry and proud. She struggled to make herself look up at his face as he fought his boots. He pauses looking down at her.   
“Carol?” There was something in her eyes that he’s never seen before. He wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Car- oh my god!” He exclaims when she grips him by the base and covers him with her mouth. Daryl involuntarily thrusts the hot wetness more than inviting. Carol looks up at him flicking her tongue. He groans tilting his head back trying to keep himself together. His hands twitch when she hallows out her cheeks, sucking him taking him in as far as she as she could without gagging. Daryl mumbles her name under his breath he never imagined something so simple could feel like this. Carol pulls off with a distinctive pop. Daryl kneads her scalp taking a few deep breaths doing everything to focus on keeping himself together.   
“Um…Daryl?” His eyes fly open and looks down at her in shock. Her tone of voice was nervous. She was staring up at him as if she didn’t please him. He chuckles in awe before covering her with his body kissing her trying to tell her how much he loves her in ways he knows his words could never convey. She made a noise in the back of her throat arching up into him. Her arms reaching up to spread across his back, dragging her nails down to draw him closer. Daryl hums in delight. In all of his fantasies he never dared hoped that Carol was a scratcher. The two of them gasp when the length of him presses against her pussy.   
“God Damn.” His voice was barely more than a whisper the two of them stay still their breathing labored, Daryl was glad it was mid-October. He had the windows open since Alexandria didn’t have power yet and he wasn’t sure he could keep his nerve if he was busy worried about sweating on her. Carol kisses his temple her nails digging into his shoulder blades lightly. Daryl growls low not knowing how to beg her to do it again without actually begging. Carol shivers making him turn so he could look at her. Even in the dim light of his room he could see her blush.   
“Shut up.” She grumbles. Testing Daryl kisses her collar bone his eyes never leaving hers. It didn’t take long for her to relax and squirm against him. Their combined friction gave him the perfect excuse to growl again. The pressure from her nails would leave crescent marks as she pushed herself against him whimpering pitifully. Daryl nips her shoulder rutting his hips against hers. More than pleased with his discovery,  
“Carol,” He gasps an alarm going off in his brain, “I, I don’t-” She cuts him off by biting him where his neck connects with his shoulder. Daryl cries out grinding against her his cock giving a desperate twitch.   
“Nothing to worry about.” Her voice was husky, inviting and wanting. Daryl buries his face in her neck with a desperate whine. He wasn’t sure how he was going to last.   
Steady there Darlina or she won’t want you again.  
Daryl snarls hearing his brother’s voice. Now was not the damned time. He feels Carol still against him. He places reassuring kisses up and down her neck using one hand to brace himself on the bed the other tracing down her side, stopping to cup her breast, tweaking a nipple. Carol sighs tilting her head so he would have better access. Daryl nibbles loving the mewls it elects from her. He squeezes her chest again before letting his hand continue it’s path down gripping her thigh to pull her leg up around his waist, from where it had fallen onto the edge of the bed. Carol’s mouth forms an ‘O’ as Daryl presses his head against her entrance.   
“Oh fuck!” Daryl tenses up slowly breaching into her. He was panting unable to move any further, she was so incredibly tight, if he tried it would be a one and done deal. He refused to let that happen. Carol nods at him twirling her fingers in the hair sitting on the nape of his neck.   
“Daryl, ohmygod,” She groans lifting her hips to take more of him in. Daryl clenched his teeth together pushing down so every inch of him down to his base was incased in her wet heat.   
“Ah, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Daryl usually so silent finds he can’t shut his mouth as he carefully pulls back, her walls tightening around him objecting to the loss of his cock, before he slams back in with more force than he intended. “Shit, sorry, shit” Carol digs her heels into the small of his back.  
“Do it again,” She almost snarls one of her hands pulling his hair so he was looking at her. Daryl grunts at the sensation. He never knew he liked his hair pulled until she did it to him. Daryl removes his hand from her ankle dropping himself to his elbows supporting him on either side of her head. As he nibbles just below her ear his hips pull back and thrust forward harshly. Carol gasps her nails digging into his scalp. Daryl watches her face as his fingers tangle themselves into her hair tugging gently.   
“You’re killing me woman,” Daryl rasps in her ear holding her head so she couldn’t turn to face him. Carol doesn’t respond too lost in the moment to form words. Shaking with effort of control, Daryl starts a slow pace, angling himself to be as deep as physically possible. Carol was panting her nails breaking skin. “Sonovabitch,” He hisses knowing he was closer than she was. Daryl slides a hand between them brushing his thumb over her clit. Carol flinches in shock with a small shout.   
“Daryl,” Carol pleads her hands flying from his back to clutch his forearm desperately. He refuses to move his hips while his thumb makes fast circles on her bundle of nerves. Daryl starts panting watching her toss her head side to side scratching his skin, being pulled to the edge. Carol’s walls clenched around him tearing a cry from his lips.   
“God damn,” He growls jerking his hips starting a faster paced rhythm. Carol’s head falls back muttering incoherently under her breath. Her legs tighten around him, her whole body tensing up. “Come on,” He says gruffly “Please. God Carol come for me, m’need you to come for me.” Carol whimpers one of her hands moving to a breast circling her nipple. Daryl nearly sobs watching before his head dips down inclosing the rose tip in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth.   
“Oh fuck Daryl!” She screams convulsing around him. Daryl groans his thrusts becoming wild and inconsistent, desperate. He was teetering right brink but couldn’t fall. Carol was shouting his name over and over again. Snarling Daryl yanks his hand from between them and shoves his thumb into her mouth having her taste herself. It was the soft moan and flick of her tongue that did it.  
“Fuckingshitgoddamnfuckfuck FUCK.” Daryl thrusts hard two more times spilling his seed with a shout of triumph. He shivers before collapsing half on her and half on the bed. Carol links her arms around his neck hugging him time.  
“So worth the wait.” She whispers kissing his temple. Daryl smiles,  
“Mhhm.”


End file.
